


I'll Take You To Paradise (Say You'll Never Let Me Go)

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Percival/EggsyAU [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy didn't expect much for Valentine's Day. After all, who had money for that kind of junk anyways? Besides, it wasn't as if he and Percival were going to be in London at the same time. </p><p>Yet they are and Eggsy not only has the most memorable Valentine's Day ever, he finally gets to learn more about his lover and why this day had to be just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You To Paradise (Say You'll Never Let Me Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't looking to write a sequel to "What Comes After This?" but I did get caught in being a bit sappy for Valentine's Day (Even though I honestly just spent it cleaning and reading. Perpetually single, me) and this happened. So we get a sequel and a bit of a fractured romance.  
> Iwan in this is in his mid-thirties, which makes sense for the events to have happened as they did. Proofed, but if errors occur, they will be fixed.  
> Title is from "Roses" By The Chainsmokers.

Merlin was the one to have noticed the slight nervousness coming from Percival as he finished up typing up the last of the reports of his South American missions. He had noticed it from the moment that Percival had looked at the calendar on the bottom right hand corner of his laptop, and had frowned at it as if it had personally offended him something awful. It was a strange reaction to have to a simple date. It made him suspicious, so he looked at it and groaned inwardly. Of course. No wonder why Percival was acting out of sorts.

Valentine's Day. It had to be one of the most obnoxious days that didn't let up not only in the normal populace, but in the Kingsman ranks as well. He had three months of passive-aggressive fights, requests for medicals and personal time off to look forward to. Even though there were protocols in place for that kind of thing, it never failed to cause at least a couple of interoffice fights, a baby shower in June and several weddings come July.

He had actually thought that Percival was immune to that nonsense, since he had gone through an ill-advised young marriage, followed by a ridiculously long separation and drawn out divorce. He hadn't had much luck until Eggsy had come onto the scene. That had been a surprise and then some, he had to admit (Even though he had won the office pool on that relationship)that he didn't think it was going to last as long as it had. He liked both Percival and their new Galahad well enough, but he wasn't blind to the facts. Percival was twelve years older than Eggsy and had a wealth of experience that Eggsy would eventually gain. His failed marriage and multiple fizzling relationships as well as the nature of his work had made him pretty closed off, prickly, and moody as hell to deal with on bad days.

Eggsy's experience on those fields was a mystery to Merlin, but he could guess that the young agent probably had a past checkered with unsuitable relationships as well. But due to his youth and his naturally optimistic nature, he hadn't gone as hard and jaded as Percival. Merlin had been surprised that Eggsy had somehow gotten through to Percival when he refused to let many people in. He had to guess it was during the orientation process that should have been Harry's job that it had happened, since after Seville, they had been closer. It was a subtle closeness many of the other agents had taken as the bond between mentor and neophyte, helping it go under the radar. At least until Lancelot had gone to Eggsy's house and nearly had a heart-attack at seeing her cousin dressed only in a pair of trousers sleepily drinking tea at the kitchen counter while Eggsy made breakfast. Both had massive rings of hickies and that had given the jig up.

Yet they had carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary and Merlin had opted to not give them the protocol talk, since they were handling it quite well by themselves.

Seeing how Percival was acting though, made him worried that he may have to step in sometime soon. The twitchiness at noticing the date and the rapid way that he powered through the reports made Merlin make a mental note about the situation. He wasn't going to approach it yet. But if anything changed between those two, he was going to come down on them like a hammer. The last thing he needed was for his best field operatives to be shot to hell because they couldn't get their domestics sorted out.

Having decided on that made it easy to just nod at the still nervous agent as he walked through the office as if he had a deadline that he simply had to meet.

~*~*~*~*~

Eggsy woke up to his alarm blaring and a bit of sunlight hitting him dead in the eye. He gave a muffled groan at that and buried his head deeper into the covers. He was severely jet lagged after spending three days in Sakhalin and only wanted to sleep until he didn't feel like he was fueled by builder's tea and sugar. He snoozed for what felt like a few hours until the delicious scent of curry wafted into his room from the kitchen.

Sniffing the air, Eggsy sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily and looked at the alarm. It was nine at night and why would Iwan be cooking so damned late at night? In fact, why was...

He didn't finish the thought as he sprang out of bed, grabbed his robe and went down to the kitchen just in time to see Iwan plating the most gorgeous curry he had ever seen and putting the plates down on the dining room table, which was laid out with all the fine china and crystal candlesticks on a pristine maroon table cloth.

Eggsy saw all of this, saw Iwan doing this and he got a lump in his throat as he took in all of the preparations that his boyfriend had made. He hadn’t expected anything, if he was honest with himself. Neither of them had been in London during the weekend. Nor had they even talked about it. Eggsy had been kind of miffed when he saw the calendar and Iwan hadn’t noticed the holiday. It was something that he wasn't quite used to, since he had always been bombarded with the idea of Valentine’s Day. If it wasn’t at school, then it was at the estate, since the short lived girlfriends he’d had always expected something: A cupcake, a card, dinner maybe. He had always been happy to comply, since it meant reciprocity in the forms of blow jobs and kinkier escapades.

But after Harry and that period of his life where he had learned, little by little, to live and be a spy and a man and a _partner_ in both senses of the words, the idea of Valentine’s Day has passed him by. He had known, logically, that it was for the best for it to have passed as it did. He was in no fit state to be in a relationship. Not when he had so much on his plate. But now that he was more or less stable, he had sort of, kind of, hoped that Iwan was going to notice and do something special about it. Then missions came in fast and thick for them both and it had completely slipped his mind.

And now seeing the effort that Iwan had put into it was making him feel overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions that he couldn't parse at the moment without becoming overwhelmed and slightly ashamed at his sappiness. He knew that he was in shock and also slightly ashamed that here was Iwan, clearly on top of his game. And here was Eggsy, and he had done nothing for the man that not only held his heart, but also on several memorable occasions, his very life.

Iwan finished setting the table and turned around, giving Eggsy that close lipped smile that he loved. He was still in his suit, but had taken off his jacket and stood in his waistcoat and shirtsleeves and the sight of him like that made Eggsy's heart skip a couple of beats. Despite living with the man for almost six months and seeing him quite often, it still took him back slightly at how gorgeous and sweet he was.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Love.”

He greeted Eggsy, moving toward the stairs and holding out his hand for Eggsy to take.

Eggsy blinked, startled at the gesture, before catching himself and taking Iwan's hand.

“Thank you, love. I wasn't expecting much. This is just grand.”

Iwan smiled widely as he pulled Eggsy down the last steps and cupped his lover's face in his hand.

Looking straight into Eggsy's eyes, he smiled before kissing him. Not insistently and not forcefully, but tenderly, with a soft press of his lips upon Eggsy's, his mouth moving slowly, his tongue only a mere suggestion until Eggsy himself parted his lips. It was then that he explored Eggsy's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and his tongue until they both had to pull apart for air.

“There will be more of that later, love. Right now, you need to eat. Shall we?”

Iwan asked, punctuating the question by holding out his arm for Eggsy to take, making him laugh.

“Of course! I can't believe that you made all of this!”

Iwan's face coloured slightly in pride at the compliment and he couldn't help but to preen a bit when he was pouring out the crisp white wine that was a favourite of theirs.

“You don't travel the world without picking up a few skills along the way, love.”

Eggsy snorts at the corny line, but his grin softens his words as he then takes a spoonful of the curry, which turns out to be even better than advertised. So much so that it's not until Iwan is looking at him over his glass of wine that he realizes he was making sex noises as he ate.

“That good?”

Iwan asks, clearly amused that his cooking had that much of an effect on Eggsy.

“If you ever decide to stop being a Kingsman, you could make it as a chef. This is amazing! Seriously!”

Iwan laughed softly as he took a sip of his wine.

“I'm glad. I've always liked cooking when there's someone to appreciate it.”

Iwan explained as he dug into his own meal.

“Why is that?”

Iwan's expression changed as he chewed, his eyes thoughtful as he mulled over the question.

“I think it's mostly in the act. You connect so much through food and the sharing of it. You're telling someone that you care for them. That you are concerned about their well-being and want to take care of them. That you love them and you want to see them enjoy what you have created for them.”

As Iwan spoke, Eggsy found himself understanding why Iwan went out of his way to cook for him, yet barely seemed bothered to do much for himself. When they had gone on their first mission together in Ankara, Iwan practically lived on fruit, donairs, and when his sugar was low, baklava. He didn't think that he saw him eat a full meal until they went to a restaurant on their last night there.

Eggsy hadn't questioned it then, but looking back, he saw that unless it involved taking care of someone else, Iwan tended to eat what would keep him going and not much more.

“Is that why you don't really cook for yourself?”

Iwan started at the question and laughed softly.

“I guess I didn't hide that as well as I thought. You're a little too observant for your own good.”

He took another bite of food, nodding as he chewed and swallowed.

“I just don't find it worthwhile when I'm coming home exhausted. Or I had a shit day and just want to read a book or watch a movie. It's just me. So I just made it so that I'd cook when it was necessary and take care of it when it really wasn't. It just became second nature after awhile.”

Iwan explained, his fork moving to push the food into a mound to make it easier to scoop up.

“It was so ingrained that I didn't think I was going to get rid of it when I met you.”

Iwan's soft admission made Eggsy sit up and put his fork down.

“How so?”

Iwan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“I...I got married young, Eggsy. I was nineteen and she was seventeen and we shouldn't have married. But there was a baby on the way and this was small town Wales in the nineties. Still not a hotbed of progress as you can imagine.”

Here he paused, and grabbed his wine glass. Swallowing down a healthy amount, he continued.

“The baby died when she was one. Some genetic thing or other from her family and we tried to keep the marriage going. We finally gave up seven years later. I...I tried to move on, but it was...It didn't end well. If it wasn't the missions, it was just the strain. So I gave up.”

Iwan finished softly, his fingers spinning and twirling the stem of the now empty wine glass as he spoke flatly.

Eggsy breath caught in his throat at Iwan's words. Despite the flat neutrality he had told his story in, Eggsy could still hear the years of aching loneliness and despair behind the simple words. He could imagine Iwan going through life, knowing full well that he would do the same actions over and over again without anyone by his side. That the only person he had to rely on was himself and no one else.

He understood then, that the year they had spent learning not just how to work in the field together was also a preparation for really being together. It wasn't just him that needed healing, but Iwan as well.

He understood why Iwan could easily be there for him, but hadn't relied on Eggsy much at the beginning. How it was easier for him to be the mentor at a distance until he could finally trust himself and Eggsy enough to little by little, let him in. How he was saying he loved Eggsy in small gestures, over and over again until he could build up to _this_ gesture.

“So when I met you...I couldn't believe that I had gotten so lucky to share my life with someone like you. All those years that I was alone, or watching people pair up and I promised myself that if I ever had the luck of being with someone again, I wouldn't fuck it up.”

Iwan looked up, his nose pink as he bared his soul to his friend, his partner, his lover.

“Iwan...Iwan...You're fucking amazing, love. I...I never expected anything like this, to be honest. It was always up to _me_ to provide it. Never thought that I'd be with someone who'd want to go through all of the effort for me. I don't know if I've told you often enough, but I love you, Iwan Penryth-James. For as long as you'll have me. I love you.”

Iwan's inhaled sharply as he stood up.

But for once, Eggsy was the faster one and despite his reflexes, he had Iwan pinned down underneath him, his mouth on Iwan's and his hands all over him.

Clothes flew off and it was in mere moments that had them naked. After some fumbling, Iwan was moaning with Eggsy's fingers inside of him, making Iwan rock back onto them while Eggsy's cock rubbed against his hip. Iwan was seeing stars by the time that Eggsy reached for the olive oil again.

He only looked at Iwan, who gave him a small nod before he poured out a liberal amount, slicked himself up again and got them into position.

He kissed Iwan's temple while Iwan himself pushed his legs up to his chest and let Eggsy in.

It nearly blew Eggsy's mind, being inside of Iwan like that. Enough so that his vision was whited out for a few seconds until Iwan himself started to move against him, encouraging him to move.

After a few stuttered starts and stops, he got a rhythm going between his thrusts and his hand pumping Iwan, who could only moan and throw his head back with each thrust, encouraging Eggsy to go harder and faster to see that pretty pink flush spread out from Iwan's face down to his stomach. He just wanted to make Iwan feel as good as possible. He loved this man and wanted to show him exactly how much. Sure they had had a few interludes, but not like this.

Never like this rawness and this urgency. He wanted to possess Iwan. Wanted to erase all those years of solitude and loneliness away with his body. He wanted for Iwan to be enveloped in his love and nothing more. He wanted it all and more.

It was this that kept him moving, his own orgasm pushed to the side as he undulated his hips so that he was hitting that sweet spot and making Iwan cry out a litany of something in welsh before he tensed up and came, painting their chests with come. It wasn't until he was finished that Eggsy stopped holding back and allowed himself to spill into that slippery heat, his vision whitening yet again as he collapsed on top of Iwan.

Later, he'd have Iwan telling him to get off and to help him clean the kitchen. Later, they would take a shower where Iwan would get on his knees and do that trick with his tongue that had him shooting come across the tiles.

But right now, he was on top of the man that he loved and there was no other place that he would rather be.

“So...Happy Valentine's Day, yeah?”

Eggsy huffed a laugh as he kissed the corner of Iwan's mouth.

“The best, love. Thank you.”

~*~*~*~

Merlin did end up giving them the relationship talk in the end. Not because they were fighting, but because their happiness was so obvious that it was creating havoc with the office pool.

And he intended to win it again. He had fifty quid in their proposal coming in six weeks after Valentine's Day.

Eggsy and Iwan made him split the kitty when they found out.

They didn't feel bad in the least.

It was a thousand pound kitty after all.

END.

 


End file.
